


Why Business Meetings Suck

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, Humor, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a tease. Jared is frustrated. Kripke is all business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Business Meetings Suck

Right now, in this moment, I absolutely hate Eric Kripke. Hate him. And Jensen. Hate him too. But I positively love this table that we’re sitting at. I love it as much as a person can love an inanimate object. I love it because it sits about four inches higher than a regular table does. Those four inches are probably the only thing keeping Eric from realizing that Jensen has pulled my dick out and is jacking me off at a torturously slow pace. Jensen is an asshole.

I wasn’t all that thrilled when Eric called and said that he needed us down at his office ASAP to “talk over some things”. I had a lap full of naked, horny Jensen just begging me to fuck him. I had lube slick on my cock, fingers buried so far inside him that he could probably taste them, and a mind full of dirty intentions to act out. I don’t know what possessed him to actually answer the damn phone, but if I could go back to that moment, I’d slap that phone out Jensen’s hand and proceed with fucking him into the couch.

So now, because Jensen is an idiot of epic proportions, I’m stuck sitting at this (thankfully) ridiculously large table having an increasingly difficult to follow conversation about character arcs with the man who holds my career in the palm of his hand while my best friend/co-star/fuck buddy gives me a covert hand job.

I’m hunched forward over the table, chest pressed against the edge, arms crossed in front of me. I know my face is flushed and my breathing has shallowed to gaspy pants. I’m so fucking close, but he won’t get me there. He won’t speed his damn strokes up. Not that I really want to come in front of my boss. I’ve just been hard for approximately all of eternity and am rather past the point of caring.

And fucking Jensen, smug bastard, is just sitting there grinning and laughing and gesturing wildly with the hand not being used as a torture device while he and Eric discuss Dean and his year before hell. He keeps trying to bring me into the conversation, but all I’m able to contribute are grunts and nods. Eric is looking worried that I’m either going to pass out or throw up.

Finally (fucking FINALLY!) we’re done with this meeting and can go. Jensen releases my dick and stands in front of me while shaking hands with Eric, giving me cover to zip my angry and over-sensitive erection back into my pants. When I shake his hand Eric tells me to get some rest because I look like I’m coming down with something. I hear Jensen snigger beside me and I’m torn between punching him in his pretty face or throwing him on the table and fucking him in front of our boss. I settle for smiling, nodding and reassuring Eric that I fully intend on heading straight to bed when I get home. Which I do. Just not to rest. 

The next thing I know, Jensen is shuffling me out the door, making promises to take good care of me. We make it down the hall and around the corner before he tugs me into what appears to be a janitor’s closet. I’m pushed back against the wall, Jensen crowding all in my space. He has the most obscene look on his face. He licks his lips and I’m stuck staring at his mouth. I watch as those pretty full lips curve into a smile and I know that he knows he has me wrapped around his finger.

“C’mon, Jay.” That lush mouth says. “You gonna fuck me or –“

I don’t even let him finish the sentence before I’m grabbing him by the shoulders, flipping our positions and throwing him against the wall. It takes all of fifteen seconds for me to get his jeans off, my dick back out and him hoisted up the wall, the head of my dick pressed against his ass. I thank god that I teased him for so long earlier because that means he’s still open and slick and I slide smoothly inside him. 

We’re both so worked up that it doesn’t last long. Just a few short minutes of clenching muscles, lip bruising kisses, sharp grunts, muttered curses, pulling hair and gravity making it literally impossible for me to fully leave his body. I feel Jensen’s legs tighten around my waist and his mouth latches onto my shoulder, teeth digging deep as he makes this noise that sounds like a cross between a whine and a moan. He comes so hard that it actually shoots up between us and hits me on the chin, the cheek, in my hair. Not that I truly care since I’m coming too, hot and wet into the unbelievably tight heat of Jensen’s body.

I come back to reality when I feel him gently lap at my cheek, licking his come off of me. I moan at the feeling and even though I just came my dick jumps a little at the thought of how very hot that is. I ease him down to the floor and we get ourselves looking as normal as possible, using the utility sink in the corner of the tiny room to get the come out of my hair. I roll my eyes when he laughs at me while I dry my hair with some paper towels.

He pokes his head out the door to check if the coast is clear. When it is, we head out and towards home for what I plan to be an even more intense round two.


End file.
